


Spring Musical-Beauty and the Beast

by Way_too_obsessed_with_everything



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Beauty and the Beast, F/M, M/M, a lot goes wrong, fight but not described, slight homophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27390064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Way_too_obsessed_with_everything/pseuds/Way_too_obsessed_with_everything
Summary: When they do Beauty and The Beast Musical. Everyone grows and everyone has a great time
Relationships: Big Red/Ashlyn Caswell, Kourtney & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts, Seb Matthew-Smith/Carlos Rodriguez
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. Auditions

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first hsmtmts fanfic and it'll age horribly

About 2 weeks before auditions, when the musical was announced.

"I don't know Carlos. I think that I'm going to go for Lumiere," Seb said. They were in Seb's barn. Miss Jen just announced the spring musical and the theater kids were going crazy. They were going over the dialogue and song. They had to print it out which was pretty annoying.

"That'd be awesome. Then I could audition for Cogsworth. Then, we'd have lots of scenes together. We also both have the same audition song so that helps." Carlos sounded really excited about his idea.

Later at Nini's house

"Ricky, the new musical was just announced!" Nini said. She was very excited.

"What's the musical?"

"Beauty and the Beast!"

"I guess. Maybe Big Red will even do it this time."

"I know Ashlyn would like that. Anyway, I think I'm going to audition for Belle. You should go for the Beast. You'd be a great Beast."

"Ok. Want to start working on the songs?"

"Sure.

"For Belle, you have to sing part of Belle's solo in Belle. You have to sing part of If I Could Love Her."

"Ok let's start practicing."

Later

"Kourtney, who are you auditioning for?" Nini asks.

"I think that I'm going to go for Mrs. Potts."

"YES, you will do amazing with Beauty and The Beast that song is perfect for you. And guess what, that's the audition song!"

"Oh, this part is mine." 

Ahslyn's house

"Miss Jen just posted the audition material for the musical this spring! We're doing Beauty the Beast! I'm definitely going to audition for Mrs. Potts. You should audition for Lafu!" Ashlyn said.

"Yeah cool. I'm still thinking if I want to do the musical this year. I got really good at lights and sound last year so I don't know."

"Aw come on. If you were in the musical we'd get to hang out so much more."

"That would be nice. I'll ask Ms. Jen what she thinks."

E.J. walks past and said, "I'm going to get Gaston so don't even try.

2 weeks later at auditions

I'm really excited about this musical. Carlos said that this year he wanted to audition too this year so he'll be choreographing and acting this year. "Let's get auditions started. First up is Nini. Who will you be auditioning for?"  
"I'll be auditioning for Belle."

It depends on who you ask about how she did. Ricky says that it was amazing. Ashlyn and most people said she did great, but Carlos told some people, "I could do better."

Next was Ricky and he did an above good job, but not amazing. E.J. was good and he took the stolen notes and put a little more, but not too much, into his audition. After that, Seb went. Seb and Carlos both did great at auditions. 

The second day was shorter, with Gina auditioning for Belle with an extravagant dance number, though Belle doesn't really need to dance. Next, Ashlyn did a great audition. Next was Big Red who tapped the whole time, which was amazing but wasn't the strongest singer. And the last audition, Kourtney blew everyone out of the water.

Callback List

Belle: Nini, Gina, Seb  
Beast: E.J., Ricky  
Gaston: E.J., Carlos  
Lumiere: Carlos, Seb, Big Red  
Cogsworth: Carlos, Seb, Big Red  
Feather duster: Gina, Nini, Ashlyn, Kourtney  
Mrs. Potts: Kourtney, Ashlyn  
Lefu: Ashlyn, Big Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there's something wrong comment


	2. Callbacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callbacks go good and the cast list isn't out yet

"Ok, everyone, callbacks are starting!" Ms. Jenn is trying to get their attention, but it's not working, "We're starting!" Everyone hears and listens.

"We're going to start with Gaston and Lefu. Let's start with E.J. and Ashlyn for Gaston."

"That was great, now let's do Carlos and Big Red."

Everyone could tell that they put those two in just to have someone else there. Ashlyn and E.J. had their parts decided.

"Next is going to be Mrs. Potts. Ashlyn, why don't you go first? Then, Kourtney goes after her."

They both did a great job, but like auditions, Kourtney blew it out of the water with added riffs and just singing great.

"I put the feather duster on the callback sheet but there's not much to audition with so we'll skip it unless we have some extra time at the end." Ms. Jenn told everyone.

"For Cogsworth and Lumiere let's start with Carlos as Lumiere and Seb as Cogsworth. When you finish why don't you switch, then we'll get Big Red into the mix." Miss Jenn instructed.

After that, we all knew that Big Red was going to be doing sound or ensemble.

"Now it's time for the romantic leads," suddenly, there were lots of whispers after Ms. Jenn said that. "Let's do a rotation. We'll start with Gina and rotate through the Beasts. Then, Nini, go next, and then, Seb goes last."

They all aced it but you could tell that Seb wasn't going to play Belle. 

"Everyone, that's the end of callbacks, come back tomorrow for the cast list."

"So, I know who I think everyone should be, but Belle is the big decision," Carlos said.

"Yeah, I think we can both agree that it's not the role for Seb."

"Yeah."

"I think that Gina's talents wouldn't be used as Belle unless we figured out some other way. I feel that We should go with Nini but what do you think, Miss Jenn?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will probably come out later today...
> 
> Anyway, I can't wait for season 2 and I just can't wait.
> 
> This is short but I promise, the second chapter is coming soon. I release a new chapter every other day and if I release 2 in a day, it'll be a little longer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cast list and everyone's reactions

"We should go early to be the first to know," Seb said. It was a good idea, but Carlos already knew.

"Yeah. I know roughly what's happening but I don't know every detail."

"30 minutes earlier than usual?"

"Yeah."

Tomorrow morning.

Turns out, they weren't the only ones who wanted to be there early, they were the fourth people there. Apparently, Kourtney and Nini had gotten there 10 minutes there. About 20 minutes before school, everyone had gotten there. The only people who weren't there early were Ricky and Big Red. They all realized that she would post the list when school starts, not in the morning. 

Cast list  
Lefu: Ashlyn  
Gaston: E.J.  
Cogsworth: Seb  
Lumiere: Carlos  
Feather duster/featured dancer: Gina  
Mrs. Potts: Kourtney  
Beast: Ricky  
Belle: Nini

Email Miss Jen to Big Red

If you noticed, you were listed in the ensemble. If you wanted to you could be in sound instead, but you'll at least have to do a tapping routine. Ashlyn told me about you tapping after our show. I told Carlos to work on a tapping routine for someone.

Big Red to Miss Jen

Sure. I liked doing sound and I want to be in at least one number, maybe Mr. Mazzaro could step in during that song.

Miss Jen to Big Red

Sounds great!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Less long chapters or more shorter chapters?
> 
> Also thinking of making a new glee/hsmtmts crossover good idea or not?


	4. Chapter 4 is the title I can't do titles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So E.J. gets into a fight...

Over the past month, the cast had grown closer. All relationships have grown deeper and the musical was coming along great.

"I know we're only a month in, but I can't wait for this one. I promise that I won't poison anyone's food this time." E.J. Joked. 

"If you poison anyone ever again, you're gonna be sorry," Kourtney said.

"Hey E.J.? You gonna stay over there and sit with all those nerds?" E.J.'s football friends asked. Over the past month, he'd been slowly spending less and less time with them, and more time with the musical people. He said that they were his new friends, not the Jocks. He still got upset when they'd make fun of everyone at the table.

"Yeah. Lately you've been sitting with Gay number 1," (Carlos), "Gay number 2," (Seb), "Asian number 1," (Nini)

"What did you call them?" E.J. asked. He was faced away from them and everyone could tell E.J. was mad. These nicknames are normal, but over the past month, everyone got sick of it. It was like after their success with the musical, people just hated them more. "You don't talk to my friends like that."

"What did you say? I don't speak nerd."

"I said, don't talk to my friends like that."

"And what's some nerd like you going to do about it?"

"How about I do this?" E.J. shoves him. He shoves E.J. back.

"You wanna go?"

"Try me." E.J. ends up winning, fueled by hate and protection over his friends. He ends up winning, but that doesn't matter in the long run. What matters is that he got a weeklong suspension the week they were choreographing Gaston, one of the bigger dance numbers in the song.

"Ms. Jen, what do you think we should do about it? This week was supposed to be the big dance number, but without E.J., I don't think we can do it." Carlos asked her.

"You could do the other half of Be Our Guest?"

"I don't want to bore people to death. It's basically the same as the first half."

"We'll just have Big Red stand in for E.J. and teach it to him fast at the end."

"Ok."

"Big Red, no not there, no. Wrong way!" Everyone knew Big Red could tap, but along with reading stage directions, he couldn't dance.

To Be Continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I don't like E.J. But, sometimes, I want to write him as a good character sometimes.
> 
> Also, so sorry I didn't update those 5 people who left a cudos and the one subscriber to the story. You guys are amazing.
> 
> Nicknames kinda based on Sue Sylvester's amazing nicknames. If these nicknames are too harsh, sorry, idk I needed a reason for E.J. to beat them up.
> 
> To be continued

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if I spelled stuff wrong if you comment on what I did wrong and I'll fix it.


End file.
